dontenniwaraufandomcom-20200223-history
Nishiki
(Japanese) (English) |Hobbies = Flower pressing|Likes = Soramaru|Dislikes = Anything that brings harm to Soramaru}} Nishiki is a character of the Donten ni Warau series. She is a "half-baked" Fuuma ninja who infiltrated the prison looking to avenge her clan, but was convinced to abandon this way of life by Soramaru. Appearance Being a "half baked", Nishiki's left half is Fuuma, having white hair and violet eyes, while her half is normal, dark hair and dark eyes. She is first seen wearing a wig with short, pink hair that conceals her purple eye. She also wears a prison guard uniform. Later, she wears ninja gear, which includes a sleeveless black and purple tunic, arm guards, and thigh high boots. After she is taken in by the Kumo, Nishiki wears a traditional, Japanese shrine maiden outfit. It consists of red pants and a white shirt. Personality She is a serious, quiet young person. She initially believed taking revenge on the man she believed killed the Fuuma clan would make amends for being half baked but when she failed and Soramaru convinced her revenge wasn't the answer, she grew loyal to him. In fact, despite being half baked she was still loyal to her clan but when confronted by Sousei to hand over Soramaru, she ultimately chose to save Soramaru and return him to his original self by killing the Orochi, proving how much he means to her. She is very dutiful and has a one track mind, doing everything she can to complete her tasks. Unfortunately since she is only skilled at fighting she is terrible at housework. She wishes to be stronger to protect Soramaru and cries when she is praised by him or he acts nice to her. It is heavily implied her feelings are romantic, as she has blushed when he comes close to her on occasion. She tends to be obedient to those she is loyal to and hates not being of service to them. She also tends not to speak much and is rather reserved around others. Despite seeming gentle, Nishiki has proven herself to be a remarkable fighter. She has no issues with killing if it means she can protect Soramaru and his family, as seen in the Gaiden. History Nishiki was born in the Fuuma village. She followed the procedures of becoming a Fuuma, by first killing someone dear to her (revealed to be her sister in Donten ni Warau Gaiden, and then being locked in a box. However, Nishiki was unable to endure the darkness and fled from her birthplace, without looking back. It remains unknown what she did before working as a guard in Gokumonjo prison. Story Relationships Soramaru Kumo Nishiki has feelings for Soramaru and is very protective of him. In one instance she pulled out a kunai against Sousei Abeno when he visited Soramaru. Nishiki first met Soramaru when he infiltrated Gokumonjou prison. There he told her to smile,forget her past, and live her own life. After the prison riot was quelled she tracked down Soramaru and asks him to give her purpose he told her to live her own life once again. Trivia Nishiki is known to be terrible at cooking. She has attempted making rice balls for Soramaru, which has always made Rakuchou Takeda thankful. Nishiki's hobby is flower pressing. Quotes To Shirasu: “I have neither a place to go nor a purpose for my existence.” To Soramaru (referring to Shirasu): "...the man I knew was not someone who could laugh like that." To Soramaru: “To convey my gratitude, if there is anything you need that I can help you with, just ask.” To Soramaru: “If I cannot move, please just use me as bait.” To Soramaru: “This is nothing. To me, it would be much worse if you were harmed.” To Soramaru (referring to the convict): “Let me kill him in one go.” To Soramaru: “Please use me.” To Soramaru: “…I am half-baked because I fled. I am not the same as you.” To Soramaru: “Neither the Fuuma’s hair nor eyes are originally white. When we are born we are the same as normal children, with black hair and black eyes. We are taught how to strategize, assassinate, and kill from childhood… Such is our life. Locked inside the darkness of a box… Day after day, the madness never ends. Living in darkness is what defines a Fuuma.” To Soramaru: “…I was scared. Without a master…the world is too dreadful. When nobody needs you… What on earth should I be doing..? For what purpose should I be living..?” To Soramaru: "Soramaru-sama, I want you to smile again." To Ageha Shinomiya: “You will get no mercy from me. As if I would let more dangerous people near the Kumo family.” To herself: “Soramaru-sama is very gentle. It is just not in his nature to kill. That is what makes my lord so powerful. But it is also his weakness.” To Ageha Shinomiya: “I have no qualms about killing.” To Ageha Shinomiya: “If you ever raise a hand against the Kumo brothers, it will be straight to hell for you.” To Rakuchou Takeda: “The resolve to kill… Do you have it? Then…do you have what it takes to cut down the Yamainu?” To Rakuchou Takeda: “I do not know when you will betray us. Please do not approach us with that wavering attiude.” To Shirasu (referring to the Kumo brothers): “Chief… Now I finally understand what you meant…as well as why you were so resolute in being the ‘Shinobi of the Kumo.’ No matter what comes to pass, I want to protect these people.” Category:Characters